Scars Don't Heal When You Keep Cutting
by HiIStoleYourKFC
Summary: Danny Worsnop moves to a new school and sees a shy kid named Ben. And of course, Danny gets a huge crush on him. When their friendship starts, it doesn't go unnoticed. There are obstacles in the way of their friendship, such as Ben's bullies. Ben's bullies would do anything to see him break, and try to break the two apart. -suck at summaries, read to understand better! Brusnop!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey... This is my first story, fanfiction, ****_Brusnop_****, so no hate, please! I also want you to know a few things before we start. This is a high school AU, so sadly, Asking Alexandria doesn't exist :'( . I haven't exactly planned on putting James and Cam or Sam in the story, but if you want them in, you gotta let me know, or I probably won't add them! I'm also new to this fandom, by the way. So please forgive me for any errors!**

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off him since I first lay them on him in the first place. He was perfect. His hair, his eyes, his lip rings, everything! He's so cute! Perfect! He's also really quiet, which basically adds on to the list of_ 'Why I Have A Crush On A Boy I Haven't Even Technically Met Yet'_. He comes in, sits down, and stares at his lap. He's-

"Mr. Worsnop, did you hear me?" the teacher's kind voice asks, snapping me out of my thoughts of the boy, who I'll call Cutie until I learn his name. Hey, he's fucking beautiful, why not? I glance at Ms. King's young, smiling face before glancing at Cutie , who was staring at me from the corner of his eye, which was pretty damn cute if you ask me.

"No, ma'am, could you please repeat?" I ask politely, a few of my classmates giggling at me. I could feel Cutie staring at me, if that makes sense. _Hope he likes what he sees..._

Ms. King shakes her head disapprovingly, but still wears that comforting smile and giggles. "The class is to complete the worksheet Aaron just handed out, but you may work with one other person," she answers me before telling the class to get partners if they wanted them. I glance at the worksheet that lay at my desk, it staring back up at me, teasing me. It feels like it's making fun of me.

I glance over at Cutie, who just sat there, twiddling a pencil with the tip digging into his finger. He's not looking for a partner, so I might as well go to him. Hey, he might love having someone go up to him and asking him if they could be his partner. I grab a pencil and my worksheet and head over to him. I don't think he noticed me approaching, or even expected someone to go up to him, because he flinched when I tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned to face me, horror swimming in his beautiful eyes. I offer a sad smile, knowing that I scared the crap out of him. Wonderful first impression, huh? We're gonna look back at the day we first met, and he's gonna remember me scaring the crap out of him. How lovely.

"Uh...Would you like to work together?" I ask him, praying he says yes. His cheeks turn a cute shade of light pink as he stares up at me with wide eyes.

He finally nods hesitantly and turns back around in his seat. I smile wide as I steal the chair from the empty desk, next to Cutie's, and sit in it. I watch him for a few seconds, watch him as he plays with his pencil.

"I'm Danny," I say, scaring him again. He glances at me quickly before looking down at his lap.

"Benjamin. B-but you can just call me Ben," he speaks quietly, so quietly, I almost missed it. But I heard him clearly. I mentally sigh, that was the first time I heard his beautiful voice.

"Alright, Ben! Well, let's start now and get it done?" I ask him with a huge smile, I know his name! He told me his name, not just what he goes by!

Is it weird that I'm fangirling over knowing my crush's name? Who cares at the moment?

However, Cutie- well, Ben, nods his head shyly and gets started.

Since I didn't really know how to do it, he showed me how to do it. I told him I knew how to do it after he showed me how to do the first three, but really, I started looking over at his paper. I didn't want to bother him. We eventually finished every problem, and I collect both of our papers.

"I'll bring yours up for you," I tell him when he gives a confused look and walk away to Ms. King and give her the worksheets. She offers me the biggest smile anyone's ever given me. It kinda confused me, was it because I was the new kid?

"Thank you for working with Mr. Bruce! I think he needed a friend," she says quietly so the rest of the class didn't hear. I smile back at her. More like my smile widened, I can't stop smiling knowing that I got Ben to talk to me!

"It was really no problem at all!" I chuckle before going back to Ben, Ms. King's words scampering through my mind.

_'Thank you for working with Mr. Bruce!'_

I know his last name, baby!

_'I think he needed a friend.'_

He has no friends? But he's so precious, who wouldn't want to be his friend? I mean, he's very quiet, yes, but that's not a reason not to talk to the poor thing. He's probably one of those people who are shy towards people they don't know, but are outgoing towards their friends. Whatever, he has a friend now!

I sit in the seat next to Ben and stare at him with a cheeky smile. Then I realize just how much cuter he is up close! Now I sound like a hopelessly romantic teenage girl.

"Um...you're m-making me feel...uncomfortable," he speaks quietly, feeling my gaze on him. That's when I notice how uncomfortable and awkward he looked.

"Sorry, bad habit of mine" I apologize, looking away for a second so I don't freak him out any more than I already have. I look back to him and ask him one of those questions that are said to be annoying:

"Why are you so quiet?"

He looks up at me slightly and stares into my eyes. Studying me, it seems.

"You won't j-judge me...will you?" he asks shyly. I shake my head, I want him to trust me. I swear I'd never judge him. I'd never judge anybody, in fact.

He stares at me for a few more seconds before he finally answers.

"I don't trust people, so I try to keep to myself if I can," he answers quietly, his stuttering seems to have vanished. I nod my head understandingly.

"You trust me,though, right?"

"Yeah, I think," he answers, not making eye contact. I raise an eyebrow.

"You_ think_? Why _think_?" I ask, desperately wanting to gain his trust. I need to know why he only thinks so to gain his trust, though.

"It's...nothing, don't worry about it."

I sigh, but leave it alone anyways. He doesn't wanna talk about it, I guess I won't pester him about it. But I do ask him another question, probably another annoying one people like me ask:

"What do you think of me?" I feel awkward as soon as the words slip from my lips. I feel a bit of heat rise to my cheeks, a bit embarrassed, yeah.

"Wha?"

_Shit shit shit and shit. He probably thinks I'm a creepy pedophile!_

"Like, you know-" He stops me when he speaks up.

"Don't worry, you're great!" he says, causing me to blush a bit.

"So...are we friends?" I ask quickly and awkwardly. Say _YES. DO IT._

"I guess so, um, if you don't mind hanging with a loser like me." That'll work- wait, a _loser?!_

"Yeah, about that, you're not a loser at all. So don't bother calling yourself that anymore, or I'll have to be a loser as well." I stare at him, trying my best to seem and sound serious. I need him to know that he's far from being a loser, in my opinion.

"But-". He doesn't say anything after that, only blushes again and nods.

"Good boy!" I say, probably in a very creepy way. It didn't seem to bother him, so I guess all is good!

* * *

**So...I know this may annoy some of you, but, how was it so far? I'm very insecure about this at the moment, and your thoughts and opinions would be great! I'm sorry if it's too short, but I try to make my chapters as long as I can! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the cafeteria, Ben right next to me with his head down. I wasn't gonna be eating school lunch, so I just brought a granola bar for lunch. I'd eat it as soon as I figured out where to sit-

"Hey, new kid! Worsnop!" someone shouts from the table closest to the door I was still standing at. He's in my math class, Ms. King's class. In fact, all the boys at that table are in that class. That's probably how they know my name, considering the fact Ms. King calls us by 'Mr. Your Lastname', 'Ms. Your Lastname', you get what I'm saying, right? I turn to Ben for a second, his head still down and staring at his shoes.

"Wait here for a second," I tell him and walk over to the waving teenagers at the table before he could even reply. The boys at the table smile huge at me when I approach.

"You can sit here if you want!" the one that called me over says. I smile and nod, finding a table wasn't hard at all! I just gotta get Ben to sit here too.

"Okay, but if I sit here, my friend is, too!" I let them know, motioning towards where Ben should be so they know who I'm talking about. They groan, but murmur to each other about it. They chuckle and smirk through the conversation, and they look back at me.

"Sure, he may sit too!" a different kid welcomes Ben to the table with me. _Hell yeah, got that right_. I smile to them and walk over to Ben, who was still awkwardly standing where I left him. My smile widens, he stayed and waited for me like I told him to. I grab his wrist, but he yanks it away and snaps his head up to look at me. His eyes meet mine as I stare at him with so much confusion.

"Sorry, mate. It's just me," I say calmly and motion towards the table, "We're sitting over there." He glances over my shoulder, his face goes pale before furiously shaking his head. I sigh sadly.

"Come on, Ben, you can sit on the corner next to me if you want to! You don't have to say anything to them!" I try to convince him. He stays silent for a little while before nodding his head. I smile and let him follow me to the table.

I sit at the table, he sits on the corner, next to me. I pull my granola bar out of my pocket and glance over at Ben. He has no food. Probably doesn't have money to buy school food, huh? I guess losing half the bar wouldn't kill me. I rip the wrapper and break my snack in half and offer him one. He glances at the food I hold out to him, then at my face. He shakes his head, telling me he didn't want it.

"Come on, Ben! Just eat it! I broke it so you could have some!" I chuckle at him and shove the snack under his nose. He shakes his head and pushes it away before putting his head in his arms. "Please? For me? I don't share food, but here I am, offering it to you!"

With a quiet sigh, he takes it. I cheer as the boy next to me taps my shoulder. I turn to him with a smile. "Yeah?" I ask him, a bit excited about talking to someone new. He glances past me for a second, then back at me.

"I'm DJ."

"Hey, what's up?"

"_That_ kid,_ Ben_," he says, disgust clear in his voice. I raise an eyebrow and replace my smile with a frown, not happy at all by the way he mentions Ben's name. However, he continues, "You really shouldn't hang out with _him_, he's a_ freak_." I glare at him. This guy really knows how to piss me off.

"Fuck off," I growl at him through gritted teeth, "there's nothing wrong with him. There's something fucked up with _you_ if you think otherwise, you fucking cunt." I want to punch the shit out of this bitch, but I don't know if it would scare Ben or not. Just met him and became his friend, don't wanna screw everything up now! DJ rolls his eyes and turns back to his food, muttering something before eating another bite of the unknown slob on his plate.

I try to clear the image of the greenish-brown substance with smaller yellowish stuff in it as I turn to Ben to check on him. There's no telling if he heard what DJ said or not. DJ spoke quietly, but still loud enough for Ben to hear. I notice that Ben's just sitting there, scratching something sticky off his nails. I also see that he's already eaten his half of the granola bar, while I haven't even taken a bite out of mine. I shrug and shove the whole thing in my mouth. It hurts as I swallow it. Looks like I didn't really chew it enough, and big chunks of oats and chocolate sliding down you throat, scratching it in the process, is not a stroll through the park.

"Danny, what did he say?" Ben asks quietly after a while, not looking up at me. I sigh, I guess he didn't hear him, but he heard me. I mentally punch myself in the face for allowing that to happen.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of it," I say calmly. I don't want to tell him. It would hurt his feelings. I just know it would.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asks as he finally looks up at me with sad eyes. "Was it about me?"

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm nodding yes. He already noticed before I could stop myself. _Good job, Danny! No one will mistake you for a genius! Trust me!_

"What did he say then?" he tries again. I shake my head, letting him know that I'm not telling him anything.

"Why aren't you telling me?" He sounds as if he's getting annoyed and irritated now, and I can't help but feel guilty and disappointed in myself.

"I don't want your feelings hurt, Ben," I answer quietly.

"Danny, my feelings are already hurt, I already know he said something about me again."

_Again?_

Before I could question it, or even respond to his question, lunch is over. He shakes his head disappointedly and stands. Well, me and Ben don't have any more classes together. We merely share math together. But math and lunch just isn't enough time! Maybe I could bring him over to my house after school, my parents won't mind, they don't care what I do-

"Uh, bye Danny," Ben says quietly, snapping me out of my rant in my head.

"Ben, ya wanna hang out after school?" I ask him quickly before he can walk away, and praying that he managed to catch it. Thankfully he did, as he turned around to face me and nod. I smile.

"You'll meet me at my locker?" he asks shyly, rocking back and forth on his feet, head hung low.

"Yeah, what's your locker number?"

"112," he says quietly. I nod, even though he can't see me.

"See you at the end of the day then," I chirp and he nods before going to his next class.

_Mission accomplished!_


	3. Chapter 3

Just like I had promised, I met Ben at his locker. When I approached locker 112, he was awkwardly standing there, swaying from left to right on his feet. I smile widely as I tap his shoulder. He jumps and snaps his head up at me, horror and sadness swim in his eyes.

I also notice the river of tears flowing down his cheeks.

My reflexes have me pull the crying boy into a tight hug. However, he gasps and starts shaking. I flinch and quickly unwrap my arms from him and step back a little bit, giving him room. He wipes his eyes before speaking.

"Sorry bout that," he sniffles, keeping his head hung low, "I'm fine, don't worry bout me." I sigh. It's pretty damn heartbreaking seeing him like this.

"Alright, but tell me when something's bothering you. To my house, then?" I ask softly. I about had enough of scaring the poor thing for a day, and maybe keeping my voice down and soft will prevent that more. He nods his head eagerly, encouraging me to smile wider. He's actually excited about hanging at my place! My old friends thought it was _whatever_, but Ben seems eager and looking forward to it. It's kinda cute, actually.

I turn to walk out the building, Ben by my side. We walked to my house in silence, the only sounds heard being Ben's hiccups and quiet sobs. I wanted to hug him so badly, but it's quite obvious that he's not one for hugs_ at all_.

I also can't help but to wonder what's got Ben crying like this. I'll probably just ask him when we get to the house and into my room, where we'll have privacy. 'Cause, you know, my parents tend to eavesdrop. They won't bother when I'm in my room.

We finally get to my house as Ben finally stops crying. I would've told him to stop if he still was, I kinda gotta get him to meet my parents. They won't let him up to my room without them meeting first. Stupid? Yes. Do I have a choice? No. And, I don't think it would be a very good first impression, walking into the house with tears streaming down your face and all.

I pull my key out of my pocket and ham it into the hole_ (don't get dirty minded now)_ and unlock the door. I push it open and step to the side, telling Ben to go in first. He hesitates for a moment.

"You alright, mate?" I ask him. He looks up at me for the first time since we left school.

"Yeah, just never been in any house other than my own," he mutters quietly, looking back to the floor.

I smile and motion for him to come in. "You're welcome here, don't worry!"

With that, he hastily walks in. I chuckle at him and step in myself, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! I brought someone with me!" I shout loudly so my parents would hear me from whatever room they're in. My loud shout seemed to scare Ben, seeing that he jumped back a bit and flinched. I sigh sadly at him as I hear footsteps from the kitchen, and in comes a smiling Mom and a bit surprised, yet happy Dad. Is the fact that I brought a friend home the first day of school really that great? Well, come to think about it, it really is.

"Hey, Daniel! How was school?" Dad uses my birth name, even though I specifically asked to be called_ 'Danny'_. I let it slip, even though it irritates me. My mom listened, but my dad obviously didn't care.

"It was fine, I made a new friend here," I turn my head to look at Ben, who was staring at his shoes, and unfortunately had tears slipping from his eyes. He just stopped crying, and he's at it again. Something must really be bothering the poor thing.

"Ah, so Danny made a friend already? Wanna introduce yourself?" Mom asks Ben with a smile. Ben stays silent and barely shakes his head no.

I lean closer to his ear and whisper gently, "you don't have to be afraid of my parents! They'll love you, I swear!"

He takes a deep breath and shakily lets it out. "I-I'm Ben. Danny's b-best friend," he says quietly, but my parents still heard. His stuttering seemed to have returned. Probably because he's talking to someone new. He talks to me without stuttering. The thought made me smile wide. He finally trusts me-

Wait.

I just realized.

Ben said he was my best friend.

Not his friend, but his _best_ friend.

My smile grows even wider, if that was even possible.

"Um, Daniel? Why is your friend crying?" That killed the mood. I glance at Ben again, who was trying to cover his face by allowing his hair to fall over it. I sigh sympathetically, I need to know what's wrong.

"I don't know, I'm gonna take him to my room so we can talk about it, is that okay?" I answer, finishing with a question of my own.

"Yes, and it was nice meeting you, Ben!" Mom says. Ben nods in reply. I lean towards his ear again and whisper, "bout to grab your hand, okay?" I tap his fingers with my own, and he wraps his tiny fingers around my hand. I blush a little as the butterflies in my stomach start fluttering around and hold his hand back. I lead him upstairs and into my room, where I let go of his hand, missing the warmth of it.

"So, what's up, buddy?" I ask him calmly, trying my best not to startle him or anything.

"Uh...c-can I u-use your b-bathroom? Please?" he mutters so quietly, it's barely audible.

"Go ahead. Room right across the hall."

He nods and shuffles quickly out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. Now, I guess I just wait here for Ben to come out so we can hang. But I guess I should also figure out what the hell we're gonna do. Wait a minute, I still gotta talk to him about his crying. You know, why he was crying. I sigh and throw myself onto the floor, basically planking, my face mashed into the carpet.

"Carpet sure is delicious," I mutter sarcastically to myself, feeling the rough texture of my carpet against my tongue. I groan as I roll over. The stupid feeling is still clinging to my tongue! After a few minutes or so, Ben enters the room again. He lays on the floor next to me, gazing up at the ceiling. I suddenly feel the urge to move closer and wrap my arms around him, but we all know what happens when someone touches him, so that's out of the question. That urge was weird, yes, I know. But I can't help that my crush on him is huge. This damn crush will be the end of me…

_Danny, aren't you forgetting something?_

_Yeah, Danny! Thanks for reminding me!_

Great, now I'm mentally talking to myself.

"Benji? Wanna tell me why you were crying?" I ask him softly, gaining his attention. He turns his head to the right to look at me, he wore an amused expression.

"Did you call me _'Benji'_?" he asks. I blush once again and nod.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Nah, I kinda like it." I smile. He likes my nickname for him. I feel really special now!

"Good, 'cause I want to call you that. No one else is allowed to call you that, alright?" I chuckle a bit, "It's my nickname for you."

"Who else is here to call me_ 'Benji'_?" he asks me softly. I sigh sadly. The words repeat themselves in my mind, reminding me of earlier that day.

_'Thank you for working with Mr. Bruce! I think he needed a friend.'_

I'm his only friend. That's gotta change.

Back on topic.

"Benji, why were you crying? Please tell me," I try again. He sighs as he rubs his stomach.

"It's nothing," he murmured, lowering his head to avoid eye contact. I tilt his head up with my fingers, forcing him to make eye contact again. I stare into his sad, gorgeous blue eyes. He stares back into my own.

"Tell me the truth," I beg calmly, wanting him to talk, "I won't judge you. I promise."

"It's just...it's- um…"

"Ben," I say a bit sternly, impatiently. "What's wrong, Ben? I want to help you."

He stays silent, gazing into my eyes. He finally opens his mouth to speak. "Don't let him know you heard it from me, okay? It'll make it worse."

As his words sink in, I seemed to glare at nothing in particular, anger radiating out of me like a lightbulb. Someone hurting my Benji? Oh boy, this cunt's about to get his ass beat!

But Ben doesn't want me to let him find out that he told me.

Who is this fucking douche anyway?

"Who, Benji?" I ask him. He opens his mouth to answer, but my mother's voice stops him.

"Danny! You and your friend may come down to eat if you'd like!" Mom shouts from the kitchen downstairs.

I smile and sit up, leaving Ben laying on the floor alone. I turn to him with a smile and pull him up into a sitting position by the collar. Yes, it freaked him out a bit. I apologize as I stand up, pulling him up with me.

"You wanna go down and eat?" I ask him as I finally let go of the poor thing's collar.

"No, thank you," he answers quickly, shifting his gaze to the floor once again. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, Benji! My mom makes some good food! Plus, you've barely eaten today, have you?"

He rocks back and forth on his feet shyly, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I've eaten plenty," he says very quietly. I step closer to him, he looks up at me.

"What have you eaten, Benji?" I smile down at him. He'll probably feel more comfortable talking to a happy Danny, what'cha think? He lets his eyes wander.

"A few crackers, a few grapes, half of that granola bar, and uh…" He starts fidgeting. He backs up to the bed and sits on it, gazing down at his lap.

"Did you eat anything else, Benji? Is that really all you ate?" I ask sternly as I sit next to him on the bed. I stare at him, wanting an answer.

"Yeah, I just have bad memory," he says, glancing up at me before looking back at his lap, "I ate so much today, I can't remember everything."

I nod my head. Makes sense to me.

"So, you just too full to eat, huh?" I chuckle at him, standing up. He nods, looking up at me. My stomach growls, telling me to take my ass downstairs and eat some fucking dinner. "Well, I'm about to eat. You may come if you want. I'll be back up as soon as I'm done eating, okay?" I ask him, who only nods in response and lays back on the bed.

I walk into the kitchen where my parents were already eating. They look up at me when they hear me enter the room.

"Where's your friend?" Dad asks as he shoves another fry into his mouth. Mom asks the same question with looks, if that makes sense.

"Oh, Ben? He's not hungry," I reply as I sit at the table where my plate of fries and a burger sits. That's when I realize that we're having McDonald's. It will never compare to my mom's cooking, that's for sure.

"Oh, well if he gets hungry, we still have some left over!" Mom smiles warmly as she takes a bite out of her burger. I nod in response and wolf down my food, eager to get back upstairs to Ben. I finish my food in a couple minutes and run upstairs to my room again.

I still have my cheeks full like a hamster collecting food in it's jaws when I step into the room. Ben glances up at me. He arches an eyebrow when he sees my mouth.

"Uh...Danny?"

"Yeah, Benny-boy?" I reply when I gulp the food down in painfully large amounts. He doesn't say anything, just amusingly shakes his head. "What?"

"You looked like a chipmunk," he says. That's the loudest I've ever heard him speak! It was still quiet, but not was quiet as he usually is. It makes me smile. We'll be extremely close friends before we know it! I walk over to the bed he was chilling on and push him over a bit so I could sit too. He freaks out a bit and whines when I do so. I apologize for hurting him as I slide on the bed next to him. We sit in a comfortable silence, probably for a few hours or so. Come to think about it, it was kinda awkward. I invited my friend over and didn't even know what we would do. Ben must've been thinking the same,

"Uh...what are we supposed to do?" he asks, looking over to me. I turn my head to the right and gaze at his face. I haven't seen this beautiful face smile yet. Without thinking, I push aside his unanswered question with my own,

"Why don't you smile?"

He stares at me for a while, before turning his head to look at the wall in front of him.

"That doesn't really matter right now."


	4. Chapter 4

I did try to get Ben to smile. He just wouldn't do it. I eventually gave up, and asked him if he was ready to eat his dinner. He refused once again. But that's okay, my mom didn't cook it, it was just cheap fast food.

But some pretty damn good cheap fast food. Especially the fries.

"Hey, uh, what time is it?" Ben asks me, who was laying next to me again. I pull my phone out and turn it on.

"8:37."

"Fucking hell, what are my parents gonna think?" he asks quietly to himself, "I should've known it was getting late! It's dark out!"

I smile at his weirdness, talking to himself. But that's okay, because I tend to talk to myself too. Just in my head. I mentally giggle at myself, then I ask myself_ 'what the fuck?'_ for giggling mentally. I roll my eyes at myself and turn my head to the right to look at Ben, who was still rambling on and on about the time and how his parents would kill him for staying out this late and not telling them. I sigh. Poor thing.

"Well," I start, shutting him up. He quickly averts his gaze to me with hopeful eyes, "you could always call them real quick. I mean, tell them why and stuff."

He lets his eyes wander to the right a bit, then back to my own. He quickly moves them down, avoiding eye contact.

"Um...would it be okay to spend the night?" he asks quietly, a small shade of pink tinting his cheeks. I smile at him and his cuteness, before replying to his question.

"Of course!" I chirp, his eyes snap up and stare into mine, "You know you're always welcome!"

He nods his head before shyly and hesitantly getting up. "I, uh, I'm gonna go get some of my stuff," he mutters quickly before shuffling to the door. I get up too.

"I'll go with you," I offer, walking over to him. He turns to face me, his eyes pleading.

"No, just stay here, I won't be long, I promise you."

I nod, but follow him out the door anyway. We walk downstairs, him heading to the front door, me heading to the kitchen. I step into the kitchen as the front door closes, and much to my dismay, my parents weren't in there. I sigh, I have to walk around the house and look in every room in the process just to find them. God, I'm so fucking lazy. I walk around the house, and find Mom in her room. Well, at least I found one of them.

"Hey, is it okay if Ben spends the night, 'cause I already told him he could," I kinda ask her, or I was pretty much telling her he was staying. But she laughs a bit and smiles warmly.

"Why not? You boys have fun, I'm off to bed now!"

I nod in thanks and leave the room, closing the door behind me. By the time I'm back in my room, the front door opens and slams shut. Probably either Ben, or my dad was out doing something. My door slams open, and Ben scurries in, closing the door behind him.

I finally turn my head to look at him. His face was a bit red and he was panting. I cock an eyebrow at him.

"You alright?" I ask him. He nods quickly, dropping the small bag he had by the door.

"Ran...to the house...ran back…" he manages between pants, making his way to my bed before throwing himself on it. I lay next to him.

"What's in the bag?" I ask him when his breathing calms down.

"Eh, nothing much, just a toothbrush, toothpaste, iPhone charger, my diary-ish thing, pointless stuff," he lists, counting off his fingers.

_Diary._ Might read it a bit when he's not around. I smirk. Mistake there.

"Don't bother planning on reading my notebook, I'm not leaving it unoccupied," Ben informs, I groan in protest. He saw my devious smirk.

"But I must know more about you!" I say, sounding a bit robotic, much to my amusement.

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

I look to him, him looking back at me. I suddenly feel awkward, not even knowing what to ask.

"Anything," I answer, giving up on thinking of a question. He shrugs, telling me that he didn't know what to answer.

We just lay there and stare at each other, the only sounds heard being our breathing and that slight buzz you always hear in a quiet room.

Then a buzz from Ben's phone, scaring the shit out of him. So, there's two buzzes!

_Haha! Right?_

_No, Danny. Just, no. Please stop._

I couldn't help but giggle a bit at him for being so easily scared, causing him to blush. He sure does do that a lot. Not that I'm complaining, it's pretty damn cute...

He sits up a bit and pulls his phone out of the pocket of his black hoodie, that was a little big on him. It was pretty damn adorable. I also notice a small red stain at the hem of it. His hoodie's probably pretty old, huh?

He reads his text message, a look of sadness on his face. I lean closer to see what it said, but he turned his phone off.

"Nosy Danny!" he says, trying to hide his sadness, but I heard.

"I'm not being nosy, I'm trying to help a friend. Whatever you read hurt you."

He stays silent, thinking. He turns his phone on and taps in his password, I try to remember.

_6-2-1-2_

He shakily hands me the phone, I read it.

Unknown: Don't forget what I said :D

Um...what? How should I feel about this? Angry? Happy? Confused? I'll go with the third and ask Ben, duh.

"Benji, who is this? Don't forget what?" I ask calmly. He shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it," he says, almost begging me not to.

"No. Who the fuck is it? Don't forget what?" I kinda snap at him, making him flinch. I sigh, regretting my tone.

Danny, just keep in mind that he's sensitive.

"It's an old friend. He uh...told me...nothing, really."

I cut him off. I know he's fucking lying to me.

"Ben, that's bullshit. Tell me the fucking truth," I snap at him again, forgetting about his sensitivity, "I can't help you if you're lying to me."

He pulls his knees to his chest and cries into them. Regret, that's all I feel.

"I'll tell you, just please stop raising your voice at me! You're scaring me!"

I frown a bit. I haven't even known him for twenty-four hours, and I already scared him. Well, at least he's gonna tell me.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I just wanna help you. I hate seeing you like this."

He nods, understanding, I assume.

"Very good, now, can you look at me?"

He shakes his head no.

"Please, Benji?"

Same response as before.

I grab each side of his head and pull it up and away from his knees, forcing him to look me in the eyes. I stare into his bloodshot eyes. I wanna cry myself after seeing him like this.

"Tell me what's going on. Who sent the message, and what did this person say that they didn't want you to forget?" I ask as calm, yet serious, as I can. He stares at me for a few minutes before opening his mouth to speak.

"I wasn't lying when I said he was an old friend."

I nod, telling him to continue.

"Earlier this afternoon, a few minutes before you met me at my locker, he told me something..."

"Benji, what did he tell you?"

Tears pool in his eyes again, "I don't think I wanna talk about it."

I sigh. I let go of his face and gently wipe his tears away. I really don't wanna see him cry, so I'm gonna let it go for now.

"Tell me when you do," I say softly, almost pleading. He nods. "Now, don't cry. It makes Danny here wanna cry himself."

"Danny's not allowed to cry," he sniffles, looking away.

"Benji's not either," I giggle a bit, then LIGHTBULB. "If Benji doesn't cry, Danny won't cry. How's that sound?"

He looks to me again and nods. I smile wide. I basically forgot about the conversation we just had.

"Wanna get into our pajamas and go to bed?"

"Uh...I don't have pajamas," he says, "I'll just wear what I'm wearing."

I shake my head, "No no, I have pajamas you can wear!" With that, I get off the bed and walk over to my dresser, and pull out sweatpants and a t-shirt for him.

"Ha, I just throw all my clothes in my closet," Ben says from next to me, scaring me a bit.

"Whoa! You're a ninja!" I breathe, holding the clothes out for him. I also kinda ignored his random statement. Actually, I kinda didn't. I mentally giggled.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja! Oh, and I don't need the shirt, I can sleep with my hoodie."

I shrug, but put the shirt away anyways. He takes the pants and leaves the room, I'm guessing going into the bathroom. I pull out my favorite t-shirt and another pair of sweatpants. I take off my shirt and jeans, and notice my fucking shirt is inside out. I struggle a bit to make it right side out, succeeding the third time.

Then the door to my bedroom opens then closes.

And I'm only in my boxers.

Ben stands there awkwardly with a blush, staring at me. I smirk at him.

"Like what you see?" I chuckle, causing his face to go as red as a tomato. I chuckle again and step into my pants and put my shirt on.

"Uh...so do you want me to sleep on the floor, or…" Ben awkwardly starts, shifting his gaze to his feet.

"Nah, you can sleep in my bed with me," I answer him, he shyly looks back up at me.

"Um...well, just don't…uh," His blush deepens. I'm quite sure my face went a deep red as well.

"Oh, no! _No no no!_ I wouldn't ever...you know…" I quickly reply. God, this is so fucking awkward…

"Let's just pretend I never said that…" Ben mutters awkwardly as he drags his feet to the bed. I giggle and nod, even though he can't see me. I crawl under my covers on my bed, followed by Ben.

"Hmm...your bed is warm," he sighs, enjoying the warmth. I smirk, getting an idea.

"What if I told you I just farted?"

Of course I didn't.

"You fucking gross nasty man!" Ben snaps and attempts to roll out of bed. I grab his arm, stopping him from leaving, and throw the covers over his head.

"Dutch oven!" I shout. I fucking hear him laugh.

"You didn't fart."

He laughed, dammit!

I throw the covers down again and quickly look at his face. Unfortunately, his smile vanished. Didn't even get to see it.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah. You laughed, but I didn't get to see you smile."

"Oh," he says, allowing himself to get comfortable, "sorry Danny."

Looks like he's not letting me see his smile.

* * *

**Okay. If you'd like another chapter, comment or something. No one's reading at the moment.**


End file.
